1. Field of the Invention
The invention provides a facility for transforming, namely into electrical energy, heat energy collected by a heat pump. The invention is particularly interesting when the source of heat energy is highly fluctuating in time, for example, when the source of heat energy is a solar thermal panel.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A facility for the collection of solar heat energy comprising a heat pump is described namely in FR No. 11/59075. Coupling a heat pump to a solar thermal panel permits to increase substantially the efficiency of the solar thermal panel. However, one of the disadvantages of a solar thermal panel remains, namely the irregularity of the source of heat energy, depending on the hour of the day, the seasons, the orientation of the panel, etc.